


you're a star

by Anonymous



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Written in one sitting, can you tell i still dont know how to tag, kind of i'm not sure if it comes off that way, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: john knows just how to make joey feel loved.
Relationships: John 5/Joey Jordison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	you're a star

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [you're a star by planet booty](https://youtu.be/NSdf100Il0Q) because honestly i think it's fitting

john peppers joey's face with kisses as he fucks him. " _i love you,_ " he mutters and kisses joey's forehead. " _i love you so much, joey._ "  
  
" _i love you too, john._ " joey whispers. he brings his arms up and wraps them around john's neck, pulling him closer. " _i need you._ "  
  
" _i'm right here, baby._ " john assures, leans his head down to kiss and nip at joey's neck. joey whines but turns to give john better access. he mumbles another " _i love you._ ", softly nudges joey's arms off him, and lifts his hips, biting so softly at joey's neck and fucks into him a bit harder. " _this good, baby?_ "  
  
joey nods, nods again and wraps his arms around john again, his black painted nails digging into his bare skin. " _yea, feels good._ " john quickens his pace a bit, the sound of skin hitting skin fills the near silence of the hotel room, and he hits deep inside joey, hits his sweet spot, and draws a loud moan from him. " _shit, just like that. please don't stop, johnny, please keep doing that._ "  
  
this time john nods and he does what joey says, keeps fucking him at that quick pace. joey's nails run up and down his back, almost marking him. " _you feel so good, baby. fuck, joey._ " he curses and joey gasps, whining. john doesn't swear much, joey thinks it's hot when he does. " _fuck, i'm close._ "  
  
" _me too, john. keep going, don't stop, please don't hold back._ " joey babbles. john goes back to his neck, sucking and nipping bruises into his skin. he whines, really digs into his back. " _make it hurt, please. want it, don't stop._ "  
  
john moans into joey's neck, bites down just hard enough to hurt a bit. he reaches between them, wraps his hand around joey's cock and jacks him off in time with his thrusts. joey tightens around his dick and he just about loses it, fucking him hard through their orgasms. joey moans and comes over john's hand and their bellies, his eyes closed.  
  
for a moment, they just lay and catch their breath. finally, joey opens his eyes and slowly brings his fingers to john's hand, running his fingers through his mess and shoving them into his mouth. he licks himself clean, grinning when john moans. " _you're so gross._ " he laughs, slowly pulling out and falls down next to joey.   
  
" _you do it too, nasty._ " joey giggles. he swipes his fingers through his come again and shoves them into john's mouth. john rolls his eyes but sucks him clean, leaning over to lay head on joey's shoulder. " _fucking nasty._ " he laughs and takes his hand from john's mouth.  
  
john lays with his head on joey's shoulder, staring up at him with loving eyes. " _you're so beautiful, joey._ " he snorts at that and john shakes his head, his tone softening. " _you're the most beautiful boy i've ever seen, baby. i mean it._ "  
  
joey huffs, rolls his eyes, but kisses john's head and smiles. " _thank you, johnny. i love you._ "  
  
he presses a little kiss to joey's shoulder and sits up, grabbing joey's hand and pulling him up. " _do you wanna take a bath? or a shower?_ " he asks.   
  
joey shrugs. " _bath sex sounds fun._ "  
  
" _dude shut up._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i've been SAD and sad means writing for ships you've never seen around but still enjoy nonetheless  
> this was cranked out in one sitting which is wack because that's like. impossible for me because all my writing talent is like gone bc of stress n shit ! but i'm proud of this it ain't much but hey it made me happy  
> 


End file.
